The Other Wizard
by lazywriter123
Summary: A young girl named May was at the Council of Elrond and joined the fellowship in their quest. Yet there is more to this girl then meets the eye. Yet her role in the war against the Lord Sauron will decide the fate of middle earth
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lord of the Rings (this includes books, movies, etc.)

I had this idea for a long time for really no reason at all but I wanted to try and post it into a story. Hope you guys like it.

FYI: If I make mistakes such as grammar and about the content compared to the books and whatnot, here is a sorry in advance and I'll do the best I can. Yet I'm following the basic plot but I also really want to make this story my own.

**Full Summary: Several months before Frodo and his companions came to Rivendell on their quest of the ring, a young and strange girl named May came to seek sanctuary for a while for purposes that even Elrond didn't know. During the council meeting, May's purpose and true identity is brought more into light which greatly interested the fellowship so they asked her to join their quest. She agreed of course. But there is more to May then meets the eye. **

Enjoy

_Several months earlier_

Elrond was strolling around the gardens of his home one day since it was just after a small rain storm and the flowers were blooming thanks to the rain water. He sighed contently and looked beyond to the docks below and gazed out at the sea beyond his home…and beyond this world.

He knew well that so much has changed and knew that his people had begun to leave middle earth. It saddened him that soon he will to have to go. He would miss his home.

Suddenly one of the guards came up to him, "There is a young girl at the gates, she wishes to rest here for a while, she claims to be a traveler or sort."

Elrond was taken to the gate were the girl was waiting. She was a human and looked no older then thirteen maybe fourteen. She had long red hair that was braided in the back, a purple cloak that was tied at her neck with a clip that was in the shape of half-crescent moon. Her eyes baffled him, she had one eye that was an emerald green and the other was blue. Her attire was rather mysterious as well. She wore a long shirt that went down to her knees that was a dark blue and had trousers on that were brown. Not the normal fashion for a human female. She also had on large boots, gloves and a leather belt that had pouches and several bottles attracted to it. Was she some sort of healer or scholar? But what was she doing alone, without any escort or a group?

"My lady, I am Elrond, master of this domain. Why do you seek refuge and why do you travel alone?"

She gave a soft but friendly smile, "I must apologize but my business must remain my own for now. I just require a room for my privacy and safety as I complete my work. I have been traveling for over a fortnight and haven't had a decent night's rest since I left my previous stop. Please, I ask you for some kindness for a lone traveler."

Elrond stared at her for a long time, he sensed no danger from the girl…but she was…different. He had never seen such a strange person in all his years. But he couldn't refuge her, his hospitality since she posed no threat and must be exhausted from traveling so long.

"Very well, I'll have one of my guest rooms set up for you and later on I'll send for a bath for you. You may use a desk in my study for any work you much complete. In the mean time, please follow me and I'll have some food prepared for you. Welcome to Rivendell."

She followed him silently. Elrond led her past the gardens when out in the distance, a small creature approached them. Elrond and some of the elves around him readied themselves for whatever it was. But found it was a small house cat with the wings of an eagle on its back.

"Ah Ida, you have returned. How was your flight these last few days?"

"Well, tiring but well, the land is growing restless May."

"Is it what I feared?"

"…I do believe so I'm afraid."

"Then we have no time to waste."

She turned to the elves to see that they were looking at her and her pet in shock. "My apologies I forgot my manners, this is my friend Ida, she is a special companion of mine that has been helping me in my work and travels. She had to leave to do some…scouting for a few days."

Elrond nodded, "Welcome to Rivendell Ida, please follow me to the main house."

Elrond couldn't believe it, a cat with wings and could talk. This must be the work of some magic, he needed to do some research into this.

After settling in, May placed a large pack she was carrying next to her bed. She gazed out the window which had a wonderful view. She smiled and pulled out a journal to write down her days events and then took out another large, old book.

Ida sat next to her, "So this is the place your grandmother spoke of? Her words were true this place is magnificent."

May nodded, "Yes…soon a hero and a band of men with step forward in the darkness that is now returning to this world."

"So he has returned…after all these years. Your grandmother spoke the truth that it would happen."

"Yes and we will play a role in the outcome of this upcoming war. It will lie on this hero…but we have a task to perform as well."

"What is that?"

"Time will tell Ida. For now we must study these new incantations that I found in the book."

"Yes, of course."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Lord of the Rings (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

May and Ida kept mostly to themselves for the past few months. Elrond could hear them talking and at some points see flashes of light coming from the door. She took her meals quietly and hardly left her room. However, he had his own worries to think about.

His daughter Arwen, was away from home to aid Aragorn who was with the band of hobbits and more importantly, they were carrying the One Ring. He shuddered thinking about the cursed trinket. He knew that on that day 300 years ago when Isildur kept the ring rather than destroy it. He knew that horrible decision would come back and haunt them. Gandalf arrived a few days earlier to inform him of the events that had passed. That a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins had the ring all this time and now Frodo Baggin's, a relative, has it. It was even more pressing when he learned that Saruman had betrayed them. It was a bitter blow to hope for their side. Then again, he thought, the ring could corrupt any heart.

Gandalf didn't know yet of the traveler that was staying in his guest room. In the mean time, they would gather men, dwarves, elves, and of course Frodo and his companions to discuss the fate of the ring and course of action.

Finally after another few days, Frodo arrived but was near death. He was very lucky to be alive. His companions along with Aragorn had arrived two days later since they traveled none stop to support their fallen friend. Around the time Frodo had awoken and recovered, Elrond's call for the meeting had been answered and groups of valiant men and warriors had started to arrive.

Before the meeting, May and Ida heard commotion coming from the dining room that was below her. She knew that at long last that the one who carried the ring had come and her magic will soon be put to the ultimate test in the soon-to-be Great War of middle earth.

Elrond had come to her chambers a few moments later after she started hearing the commotion, "Hello my lady, there is a feast and several guests here if you wish to join before our meeting."

"Oh thank you, I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. I have finally completed my work and by tomorrow I will leave Rivendell to continue my travels."

Elrond smiled, "I'm glad you were comfortable and you have done what you set out to do, please follow me and at least enjoy a day here to see my home before you leave."

May nodded and followed him to the dining hall. It was a large, long table with trays and platters of food. When she entered along with Elrond, the men stopped talking and looked at May with both fascination and suspicion.

"This is May; she is a traveler who had been here for the last few months to complete her work before she had to leave again tomorrow."

She gave them a friendly smile and sat down with the men. It was at that moment her pet Ida flew in, scaring the men a bit too.

"Oh sorry, this is Ida my pet and friend" said May. The men just nodded, a little frightened but also in awe. May ended up sitting next to Aragorn and the hobbits. Merry and Pippin could not stop looking at her strange eyes…until Sam berated them. "It's impolite to stare" he hissed quietly.

"That's quite alright Sam, my eyes tend to scare people" said May.

They looked back at her, shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know who all you are. Your Samwise Gamgee, you live in the Shine…and seem to have a little infatuation with a hobbit lass named Rosie Cotton."

Sam was stunned, just as the others were. "You two are Merry and Pippen, troublemakers I see and you two share a favorite food…salted pork I believe."

"And your Frodo Baggins, you lived with your Uncle Bilbo but he has recently left your home and know you own ALL of his possessions.

Aragorn's hidden dagger was out and pressed against her throat. May had no reaction and looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Who ARE you and how do you know them. Are you a spy?"

Gandalf who had been listening in on their conversation stood and touched Aragon's shoulder. "There's no need for that, she is not a spy. She's a wizard like I am."

Now everyone looked at her, a female wizard? They had never heard of such a thing.

"Thank you clearing that up Gandalf, I rather dislike the idea of dying with a blade in my throat" she laughed. Gandalf smiled as well, she had the wizard humor alright.

"Does that mean you can read our thoughts or something like that" asked Merry. "Not really, I have a special sixth sense and I can see into people's souls. Your soul tells me who you are but also your emotions and what things about you are deep rooted into your hearts and souls. Such as Rosie, Sam, I saw the love you have you her."

Sam blushed a bit and smiled. "As for you too, you clearly have the souls of cunning little pranksters but also have a jolly sort of spirit. As for you Frodo, you shear a special place in your heart for the person who took you in and raised you despite it all and what happened in the past."

Frodo looked away for a moment but smiled all the same.

"I've never heard of a woman having magic before" said Gimli, the dwarf who was a few seats down.

May nodded, "It's become rare in this age, back in the time of my great ancestors, there was more but…times became harsh."

"What do you mean" asked Frodo.

She was silent for a long time before taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

"…I believe it's time I explained why I came to Rivendell. I'm sorry I lied to you Master Elrond, but I had too until I knew what my grandmother said was true."

"Your grandmother?"

May nodded, "You see I come from a long line of male and female wizards. I'm now the last of my clan when my grandmother passed away last year. Before her death, she had a vision, the vision of the One Ring and of the Dark Lord. She explained to me around this time, the person who has it will come forward and the war to protect middle earth will begin. Since her death and last words, I left my home to learn as much as I could about the rings and to see if in fact, Sauron had returned. My grandmother was correct."

The others thought about what May said, this had been predicted already and the fact that she predicted a _war _was without a doubt a terrifying thought.

"So you came for the meeting in this case" asked Elrond with a smile.

"Yes actually…but I arrived a bit early."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
